


Prince(ss) Charming

by Nelaila



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Not Beta Read, So her only options were boys, Written in one sitting, Yeri is kind of a bookworm? she just really likes daydreaming ya know, Yeri lives in a heteronormative society, dont worry we have Sooyoung now, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelaila/pseuds/Nelaila
Summary: Since Yeri could remember, she was waiting for the man of her dreams, for her Prince Charming. But what if her Prince is actually a Princess?
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, background binsung, i guess there were some past crumbs of relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Prince(ss) Charming

**Author's Note:**

> It took me long enough to finally write something for my girls from Red Velvet. It was just a little dumb idea I got in the shower. Sorry for all of the mistakes and I hope you will enjoy!

Ever since Yeri started understanding the world around her, her mother became telling her various stories where once upon a time, in a world only few know about, something magical happened. These stories became the fuel to her imagination. Throughout the years, she would often find herself wandering around the park and thinking of everything that could happen if she was the one in a magical world. 

What if she was the chosen one to save the galaxy far, far away? Or if she was the one to survive being hit with a deadly spell? What would she do if she had to fight for survival against bunch of other teenagers? What if that radioactive spider bit her instead? Well, she would lost an uncle so maybe it’s for the better.

While she enjoyed stories filled to the brim with action, with more brutal scenes, sometimes even horror, deep down the romance made her heart flutter with anticipation the most. The quick glances in fear the other would notice, shy smiles sent to each other, heartfelt confessions… These were the things she dreamed of, the things she wanted to experience herself. 

So she waited. For years, she waited for the boy of her dreams, the one who would make butterflies appear in her stomach, who would make her feel like a princess. For her Prince Charming. 

When she was growing up, her beauty also blossomed. A lot of boys gave her the shy glances she dreamed of, others were smirking at her confidently, some even shamelessly flirted with her in the school hallways. She received some confessions, at the back of the school, on the roof, under cherry blossom tree. 

The first one was Mark Lee, they were in the same class during middle school. He was an awkward boy, but very kind, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. Yeri quickly caught on the boy’s feelings, but while she liked him a lot, she only felt it in a friendly way. He told her the way he felt right after the classes ended, in the empty school hallway. The first boy who confessed to her, was also the first one she rejected.

In her last year of middle school, a family moved in to a house next to hers. They had a son her age, Kang Yeosang. Another awkward boy, but more because of his shyness than whatever made Mark so embarrassing. They attended the same school, so everyday before Yeri went to her class the boy gave her something sweet to eat with an encouraging message written on the packaging. The boy was too shy to do anything more, but Yeri knew what he felt. He never got to confess, even when they graduated and went to different schools.

When she went to high school, she met Seo Changbin. They were in the same grade, but only had one class together. She only heard bad stuff about the boy, how he partied all the time, smoked during breaks, skipped classes a lot. One day, she got assigned to do a group project with him. Changbin turned out to be a cool guy. He wasn’t a delinquent, he just radiated that kind of energy. They went out a couple of times after the project was finished. One day, laying on the school rooftop, they talked out their feelings, finding out that neither of them actually fell for each other. They became long lasting best friends.

In the second year, she joined school’s art club. She wanted to try out creating something instead of just watching or reading already existing stuff. That’s where she met Kevin Moon, a senior and president of the club. He taught her a lot during her time there. With his graduation coming, he gave her his sketchbook, with all of the drawing she inspired. No matter how amazed she was, she couldn’t return his feelings. He took the rejection with a smile on his face saying that he had to take it off his chest.

When she reached the senior year, one of Changbin’s friends got interested in her. Yukhei Wong, or Lucas as he told her to call him. He was very bold in his attempts in flirting, trying out some “bad boy” tactics Yeri had seen in books before.She didn’t know if he was actually interested or if he just wanted to take her to his bed. One day it suddenly ended, it was probably related to Changbin’s split lip and the fact that Lucas no longer hung out with his friend group.

In the summer before Yeri went to college, she went to her local cafe for the first time. She always opted for the one in the city centre for her friends convenience. She met Lee Chan there, a young barista who was saving up for dance classes. At first they were just doing the usual small talk, but after the time the exchanged numbers. Chan was everything Yeri could ever want, kind, passionate, handsome and interested in her, but he never made her feel in a way the books described. There was no heart fluttering. There was no love. They drifted away after he confessed to her in the park at night.

In college, Yeri started doubting everything she dreamed of. Maybe it was just impossible to find a love like this? Maybe she was just cursed since birth to not find one? One night, when she was having another one of her emotional breakdowns, Changbin decided that she needed to loosen up. He threw some nice clothes at her while he called his boyfriend to pick them up. They went to a party.

It was the first college party that Yeri attended. Since her only close friends were Changbin and Jisung, she decided to stick close to them. The couple got drunk pretty fast, while Yeri cautiously sipped on her beer. After a while, she relaxed and started talking to some of the familiar faces. They introduced her to some new people, other freshmen like her, but also to older ones. She lost the sight of her friends, but paid them no mind at the moment. She was having fun. 

Few hours later, she was laying on the grass in the backyard. Being completely drunk, she kept giggling at the night sky. She hadn’t seen Changbin and Jisung for hours, but she couldn’t bother to stand up and look for them. She was tired and probably couldn’t stand on her own anyway. That thought made her giggles louder. 

After few minutes, she finally got quiet. She didn’t move from her spot, the stars were too fascinating that night. She was so enamored with them, that she didn’t even hear that someone laid down next to her. 

“It’s a beautiful night. isn’t it?” the person asked. They sounded like a girl but Yeri didn’t want to assume no matter how drunk she was. She just nodded even if she was aware that they could be not looking at her. 

They laid there together for what seemed like hours. Even if Yeri didn’t know who was next to her, she found their presence comforting. It was exactly what she needed at the moment. 

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Yeri groaned as she saw that Changbin sent her a message saying that they should get going. She slowly got up only to trip over her own feet and fall flat on her face. 

“Okay, let’s get you home.” The person said as they lifted Yeri up from the ground. She looked up to see Park Sooyoung, the captain of female soccer team, smiling down at her. Yeri could feel her cheeks heating up but she blamed it on the alcohol and grinned back at the girl. 

They slowly made her way through the remaining people at the party. Yeri kept talking about dumb stuff that her drunk brain thought was very eloquent, like what if bunnies made a colony on the moon? Sooyoung kept smiling from ear to ear and Yeri felt proud for being the reason behind that. 

When they finally exited the house, Yeri easily spotted her friends waiting for her. She wanted to run to them but Sooyoung’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She pulled Yeri’s hand and started writing something on it. Yeri could see the slight blush forming on the elder’s cheeks. She couldn’t stop looking, Sooyoung looked stunning in the moonlight. 

When she stopped writing, she let go off younger’s hand and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly and disappeared behind the front door. Yeri felt like she was in a daze. Few seconds passed before she registered what happened. She looked down on her palm and saw a phone number. Her face was burning, her legs were wobbly and her heart fluttered.

Yeri finally found her Princess Charming.


End file.
